


Welcome to Kris

by AnnabethBlack



Category: Drawfee RPF
Genre: /r/FanFiction Challenge, Drabbles, Gen, Legend of Krys, Teeny Tiny Worldbuilding, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-06-22 23:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15593274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnabethBlack/pseuds/AnnabethBlack
Summary: A series of writing prompts from the /r/Fanfiction August 2018 Daily Prompts challenge. Take my hand as we explore the Bad JRPG country of Kris and get to know it's hero Krys a little better.





	1. Prompt One: The Medicine Cabinet

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 1: Five things that are in your MCs medicine cabinet or toiletries setup and one thing that isn’t. (Up to 400 Words)
> 
> Yes, changing the spelling of Krys's mom's name every time was intentional. I'm sorry

Krys sat inside the empty metal bathtub, his hand covering the comically purple bump on his forehead, just below his signature sweatband. His vibrant blonde hair drooped slightly, as did his short yet oddly muscular legs as they dangled over the side of the tub.  In front of Krys his mother, Kristyne, rifled through the cupboard in the bathroom of their home, tutting and tsking as she searched for something to help with the swelling. 

“Krys, we really need to talk about the products you stock in here. One pot of Wckd Anti-Gravity Hair Gel is fine but two pots, plus the Wckd Superm’n Lyft Hairspray  _ and _ Wckd Look No Hands Styling Wax is a little too far. Where did you even get the money for these?”  Krystine asked, removing them from the cupboard to perch precariously around the narrow rim of the sink. 

“Grandpa…” Krys mumbled sheepishly, bowing his grazed chin.

Khristine let out a low gutteral sound from her throat and carried on removing items from the cupboard. 

“Okay, the Anti-Stub Stick is in here, as is the Vicks VapoRub but where are the healing potions?” Khrystyne threw her hands up in frustration.

“Oh, they’re in my back pocket.” Krys replied brightly.

Krysteene whipped around, looking at her son with a fiery look in her eyes. “They were in your pocket this entire time? Why did you take them out of the cupboard?” 

Krys looked over to Fly Butler, who was half concealed behind Gunthia and Proporzha as his party huddled in the narrow hall outside of the bathroom doorway.

“Fly Butler said it would be a good idea to take them in case something like this happened.” Krys admitted.

Kcrysteen rammed her palm practically through her forehead as she screamed in frustration. Krys scrambled back in the bathtub but he was trapped as his mother lunged at him to get the damn healing potion to cure her precious son’s head bump. 


	2. Prompt Two: The Dream Location

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 2: Your character sees someplace they’ve always wanted to visit for the first time. (100 Words)

“We finally made it to Meepolis!” Proporzha cheered, throwing her arms around Krys’s neck with excitement.

Krys stood motionless, his now world-weary eyes taking in every inch of the dusty city possible until a glint of light caught his eye. The scowling squint on Krys’s face turned into wide-eyed excitement as Krys literally threw Proporzha off him as he raced towards its source. 

The party raced after Krys to find him at the foot of a small pyramid, atop which a scaly golden sweatband was proudly displayed. 

“It’s beautiful.” Krys’s voice waivered. His life’s goal was complete.


	3. Prompt Three: A Lazy Day in the Pool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 3: This month we are going to have some fun with “episodes”. On the plate for today, the beach/pool episode! Your characters need to a break. Let them go swimming and live it up for a day! (Up to 400 Words)
> 
> I went over on this prompt by about 70 words but it was too hard to cut out things from my lovely lazy scene

The wispy clouds in the sky above Krys swirled as he spun lazily across the surface of the pool atop his skitterbug-shaped inflatable. Comically large pink sunglasses shaded his eyes from the glaringly bright sun that was generously tanning his already caramel skin. In one hand he held a coconut full of cooling amber liquid and topped with a tiny paper umbrella and an absurdly curley straw. The other hand dipped into the water, occasionally splashing Proporzha whenever she spiraled by on the haphazardly constructed wooden raft Gunthia had gifted her. 

“Krys! You’re such a stupid head!” Proporzha whined, shrinking away as the water rained down on her completely concealing wetsuit. 

“Oh yeah? Would a stupid head say this?” Krys asked, leaning up slightly to look pointedly at Proporzha.

“Probably.” Gunthia muttered loudly enough for them both to hear as she swam by.

“I haven’t even said it yet!” It was Krys’s turn to whine as Proporzha snorted loudly.

“Oh just shut up and drink your… what is that again?” Proporzha asked pointedly.

“ IT BETTER BE APPLE JUICE! ” Came a somewhat distant shout. 

“Mom! For the last time, do you want to join us? I know you have a bathing suit with you!” Krys shouted, thumping his head back down on the inflatable skitterbug. 

“ I’M GOOD! THANKS SWEETIE BUT YOU JUST HAVE A GOOD TIME WITH YOUR FRIENDS! ” 

“Is it just me or does she sound a little passive aggressive today?” Krys asked before taking a long slurping sip through his straw. 

“I think it is just you.” Gunthia replied thickly, passing in the opposite direction this time.

Krys rolled his eyes and remained silent, allowing his mind to wander. The faint lapping of the pool water and the gentle rocking beneath him was so comforting, especially in the baking heat.  At the peak of summer it was nice not to have any pressing matters or much to think about. The three friends could just enjoy being young and carefree for a change, in what was a much needed respite. 

“Hey, should we maybe go to The Cave of Nightmares tomorrow and pay the ransom to those guys who kidnapped Fly Butler?” Proporzha asked suddenly, breaking their leisurely silence.

“I don’t know. Gunthia, will your sandwich be dried out by then?” Krys asked, not moving a muscle.

Gunthia grunted as she twisted in the water to start yet another lap. Krys glanced casually over to a sun lounger by the pool where he could see heat waves rising up off of the can of soup that Gunthia had removed in order to swim. Next to it the sandwich remained limp and soggy, with no signs that it was drying at all. 

“Nah,” Krys replied to Proporzha, closing his eyes once more. “Let’s just come back to the pool.”


	4. Prompt Four: Breaking the Law

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> August 4: Your character has had a minor run-in with the law. (Up to 400 Words)
> 
> Whoops, I went over by nearly 100 words again but I think it was worth it

It was yet another bright and breezy day in Kris. The party found themselves taking a break from their quest to explore the marketplace of a small town of Drawga. Gunthia and Proporzha stood by the fountain, so close that they were practically touching as they whispered in low voices. He thought is best to give them some space as even he had noticed how quickly the two women were becoming close friends. They were practically gal pals at this point and it was nice for them to talk without him blundering into the conversation so he left them to chat as he wandered around, pausing only to pick up some fruit really as his hunger bar was getting low. 

“You! Halt in the name of the king!” 

Krys turned around, apple still in his mouth, to see several palace guards rushing towards him with their pitifully small swords drawn.

“Oh hey guys!” Krys grinned, apple juice spraying out of his mouth as he chewed. “What has the king got to say? You know that guy loves me? He trusts me completely.” 

“Did you know your car is parked in a loading only zone? We have to give you a fine.” One of the guards shouted as they began to close in.

Krys went pale and looked down at his money pocket. There was hardly five silver pieces worth of copper in there as he was still too low a level to have really gained all that much coin. If the guards caught him they would take everything he had. 

“GUYS! RUN!” Krys shouted, lobbing his apple at the nearest guard before high-tailing it towards his grandpa’s car. “GET IN!” 

Krys reached for the door handle but Gunthia smashed in to him, forcing him to carry on running. 

“No time!” Gunthia yelled.

With one hand she scooped up the car and held it above her head. Grabbing on with both hands, Gunthia proceeded to jog up directly behind Krys and shoved the entire car into his back pocket. Krys stumbled a little but otherwise carried on running, Proporzha and Gunthia easily overtaking him.

“Quick, to the gate! They won’t follow up once we reach the road.” Proporzha shouted.

The party barreled through the low wooden gate and skidded to a halt on the other side, panting and catching their breath. Still in plain sight, they watched as the guards charged up to the gate, only to stop suddenly and stare directly at them.

“Dang it! They got away!” One of the guards cursed and threw his sword to the ground.

“Coffee break?” Another suggested, shrugging.

“Sounds good.” The first nodded and picked up his sword.

As they walked away Krys burst out laughing. 

“Maybe we should come back in a few days.” Proporzha suggested pointedly.

“Nah, it’s only the location of the next mission on the main quest.” Krys shook his head and pulled out the car. “Let’s go find somewhere new.”


	5. Prompt Five: Mom's Journal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 5: Your character has had a grand adventure as told in a series of notes, letters, or text messages! (Up to 400 Words)
> 
> I tried my best with this one and to be honest I like the concept of Krys's mom keeping some sort of recon/punishment journal as he goes about his adventures. I'm sorry

**Mom’s Reconnaissance Journal**

**Aug. 7, Tuesday**

**9:45 -** Krys insulted an entire village after discovering no one had any “side quests” for him

Apologies Owed:  35

**10:17 -** Vandalised village property by breaking a bunch of tombstones. Carried on when I asked him not to.

Punishment: Grounded - 5 weeks| Community Service - 6 weeks

**11:28 -** Fighting monsters is fine but I am pretty sure Krys has maimed an innocent in his enthusiasm.

**11:58 -** Was correct about previous assumption. Woman taken to see medic although Krys ran on ahead, apparently deaf now when I talk to him. 

Punishment: Grounded - 2 months

Apologies Owed: 1

**13:31 -** Krys directly disobeyed my orders and went into  _ The Cave of Nightmares _

Punishment: Grounded - 1 week

**13:32 -** When trying to pursue Krys into cave he intentionally covered the exit with a boulder and then proceeded to shout “WHAT THE F-BOMB?” upon sealing himself into his tomb, showing a blatant disrespect for me (as his mother) and my rules.

Punishment: Grounded - 3 weeks| Dishwashing - 3 weeks 

**16:08 -** Finally made it into  _ The Cave of Nightmares _ only to find Krys making some sort of deal with masked strangers! I thought I gave him and Lucie enough talks on Stranger Danger as kids but clearly not.

Note to self: Give new Stranger Danger talk

**16:09 -** _ WHY IS MY SON TRYING TO PAY THESE PEOPLE TO KEEP FLY BUTLER? I DID NOT RAISE HIM THIS WAY! _

Punishment in Immediate Effect: Total money confiscated - 300k| Items confiscated: Chapman (6 hrs), Grandpa’s car keys (4 hrs), Father’s sword (1 hr)| Grounded - 6 hrs

**16:14 -** Made it back to the Inn we now call home. Krys immediately tried to leave before his time was up

Punishment in Immediate Effect: Mandatory family dinner

**18:30 -** Went to collect Krys and friends for dinner but they were all gone, I suspect out of the window. Will begin tracking them immediately. 

Punishment: Grounded - TWO MONTHS! | Chapman confiscated for a further 6 hrs

**~Rest of day uneventful~**

~Total Time Grounded: 2 years, 43 weeks, 5 Days~

~Total Community Service: 1 year, 9 weeks, 4 Days~

~Total Time Dishwashing: 1 year, 12 weeks, 0 Days~

~Number of Apologies Owed: 3,957~

~Total Money Confiscated: 63, 042, 541k~


	6. Prompt Six: Bed Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 6: It’s time for bed and your character is missing something that helps them get to sleep every night!

Krys let out an almighty yawn as he surveyed their set up for the night. Located in a wide open field by the side of the road, his party had decided to call it a night as their health was lower than their energy. Fly Butler had built them an adequate bonfire from the carcasses of several twig monsters that had ambushed them around dusk. Now the flames around their corpses crackled and shot embers up into the starry sky with a satisfying  _ pop _ , startling Gunthia each and every time. Krys smiled fondly as he watched Gunthia’s double gun hand jerk out in response to another pop, hitting Fly Butler squarely in the snout? Nose? The weird curly bit in the middle of his face that made Krys shudder every time he looked at it. 

Krys closed his eyes and shook his head, trying to banish Fly Butler's face from his mind's eye. Opening them again, Krys leaned forward and opened the trunk of his grandad's car, completely missing the reassuring hand Proporzha was placing on Gunthia's arm.  The trunk was full of garbage really but Krys liked it that way, even if the smell was kind of off-putting. Each relic told a story. The shattered remains of a sord that had had a durability of exactly -1 could have been sold for maybe 0.5k but Krys kept them because after weeks of grinding and genocide, the second he took it out of the loot chest the whole thing crumbled to sand in his hands. The half eaten apple that was all brown and shriveled had been abandoned in the boot because as Krys was eating it a band of harpies had descended upon his party, slamming the boot down on his head and knocking Krys unconscious, thus causing his mother to come rushing in and shooting each and every last one of those weird, bird-headed creatures. 

In amongst all of Krys's treasures was a small case that had been pressed into hands by a Pantsmith early on in his journey. The wise words “For all your pants” echoed in his mind as Krys reached forwards and grabbed the case. His hands ran along the exterior of the pants-shaped case, feeling the smooth yet wrinkled texture of leather. Letters embossed in golden thread read  _ Pants of Pant Holding _ although it was all starting to unravel slightly now.

“Sleepy-time Pants.” Krys commanded out loud, reaching in to the case. 

As if by magic (although of course not by magic, which was evil and definitely not something anyone in this land could or even wanted to do), a bundle of cloth appeared in Krys’s hand inside the case for him to pull out. Instead of a normal two piece pyjama set, Krys found he was holding a sky blue onesie dotted with a white ceramic mug angelically sat on a cloud in front of a rising sun. The material was thick and warm without being fleecy, perfect for a cool night sleeping outdoors. In the literal blink of an eye Krys had changed clothes and tossed the case back into the boot. He stretched once more, the elasticated cuff of the onesie legs riding up his shin slightly where the fit was snug. 

Like an animal, Krys left his pant legs the way that they were and began to move around to the side of the car, peering into the windows. The car was empty save the every growing number of stains on the seats and floor, nothing but shadows inside. A frown spread across Krys’s face as he squinted inside, praying that something would move although he already knew that what he was looking for was not in the back seat. Regardless, from his back pocket Krys pulled a small blue birthday candle, still lit after many years, and used it to shine some light on the disgusting leather interior of the car.

There was still nothing there.

“Bahamutt! Bahamutt! Come ‘ere boy!” Krys called, looking around in the growing darkness frantically for his dog. 

“Krys, it's time to sleep.” Proporzha shouted from by the fire. “Stop yelling!”

Krys raced over to his group, pure distress etched into his face. No one else had changed clothes yet everyone was now settled in to their sleeping bags. Proporzha was nestled up in a pink camo bag by Gunthia's side, her hair now in curlers although her hair was never ever curly in the morning. Looking beside her, Gunthia lay on her back inside a damp brown sleeping sack, her grandpa clutched tight to her chest in a position reminiscent of a child holding a teddy bear. A frilly black eye mask rested on her head, ready to be pulled over her remaining good eye and eye patch before sleep.The women appeared to have positioned themselves intentionally as far from Fly Butler as possible, as they huddled together on the opposite side of the fire to the black sack of garbage he had buried himself in to nest for the night.

“Just get in to bed Krys. We can skip the night and look for Chapman in the morning.” Proporzha said pointedly, nodding towards Krys's blue and orange striped sleeping bag.

“His name is Bahamutt and you know I can't sleep without him!” Krys wailed.

“God, your such a man-baby!” Proporzha rolled her eyes and rolled over to face Gunthia.

In the trees beyond their field, far away from the road, Krys heard a distant bark that was unmistakably his dog.

“BAHAMUTT!” Krys practically screamed, racing towards the source of the noise.

Behind him Proporzha tittered and Gunthia made some sort of remark but Krys didn't listen or care. He needed Bahamutt and Bahamutt needed him too. Racing over the grass, Krys finally slammed into the low wooden fence surrounding the field but found himself unable to cross it. As the barrier was insurmountable Krys opted to shout into the darkness instead. His cries were met with the sound of rustling and barking drawing nearer and nearer until Bahamutt burst through a bush, wagging his tail happily. 

“Bahamutt!” Krys exclaimed happily, holding his arms wide open.

Bahamutt barked and hopped the fence with ease, bowling Krys over with an enthusiastic lick attack. Krys laughed and wrapped his arms around his dog. His heart swelled inside his chest to the point where it hurt but Bahamutt's presence soothed his pain.

“Stop leaving Chapman in the car. Rolling down the window is no good if he needs the toilet.”

Krys looked back to where Bahamutt had emerged to see his mother standing in the bushes looking concerned as ever. Immediately Keys jumped back up to standing, ready for her to berate and moan at him some more. Before she could open her mouth Krys was struck with an idea.

“Sorry mom.” Krys looked down at the floor and shuffled his feet a little.

“Now go in, get to bed with you. You still have a long way to go and you need your rest.” Krystyna sighed and made shoo-ing motions with her hands.

Krys paused and watched as his mom began to pull her sleeping equipment out of her backpack. Bahamutt ran around Krys's feet, in and out of his legs, panting excitedly. 

“Goodnight Krys.” His mom said curtly, nodding off towards the campsite.

“Night mom.” Krys shrugged and scampered back off to his party, Bahamutt at his heels.

Over by the fire, everyone was already asleep. Gunthia laid sprawled on her stomach, her grandpa crocodile snoozing peacefully on her back, a tiny blanket just covering his back. Proporzha had curled herself up into a tight ball by Gunthia’s side, as if she was trying to take up next to no room. Krys watched curiously as Gunthia shifted slightly, her large beefy arm stretching out to then rest over the thick pink sleeping bag Proporzha had bundled herself up in. 

On the opposite side to them, Fly Butler hovered a foot off the ground, his back to the floor, legs crossed and arms behind his head as he buzzed. His eyes were closed and his cane balanced precariously as it rested on top of one knee at one end, with the handle placed foolishly between his eyes. Krys was tempted to push him over as watching Fly Butler crash to the floor would have been a rib-tickling experience, however Bahamutt stood patiently next to Krys’ camp bed, his tailing wagging at a million miles an hour. There was no other choice really. Krys hopped into bed and pulled his duvet up. The second it was in place Bahamutt jumped up and settled on his legs, snoring as soon as his head was on his paws. 

Krys lay there, looking up at the void above him, feeling Bahamutt’s steady breaths shake his entire body. In the distance there was a deafening roar as two Extinctions clobbered each other, the tremors of which he couldn’t feel from this far away. Everything was peaceful and perfect, so he closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	7. Prompt 7: World (Micro Mini Fic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 7: Time for our first micro mini fic! In fifty words are less, write a short story revolving around the word "world".

The world started with the Dinomages, breathing fire and spells.

The world rose up against them, firing wood and stone.

The world killed what they feared, those savages.

Now I’m all that’s left, the Prince of these Ancient Magicks.

The world will regret their folly.

I’ll make sure of it.


	8. Prompt 8: Life Lessons From High Society

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 8: Six things your character learned while attending a party meant for the elite of their society.

“Okay team!” Krys clapped and rubbed his hands together, tucking a spare pencil into his sweatband. “What did we learn from this party then?”

“Uh, maybe  _ I  _ should write this one Krys. We won't be able to read your chicken scratches otherwise.” Proporzha suggested snarkily, snatching the pencil from Krys’ raised hand.

Krys scowled and waved his arms around in the air, his jaw opening and closing comically as he made wordless sounds of protest. Beside him Gunthia and Fly Butler sniggered. 

“My writing is just fine!” Krys finally retorted, snatching the pencil right back. “You're just jealous because you're a girl!”

“No I am NOT! You're just cute- I mean useless and  _ you're _ jealous because I'm a girl and I'm more powerful than you!” Proporzha blushed beetroot red and stuck her tongue out.

“That's not true!” Krys cried, his eyes welling up.

“Yes it is! You're jealous because Gunthia and I are both girls and both insanely powerful!” Proporzha insisted smugly.

Gunthia looked from Kris to Proporzha and shook her head firmly, cocking her double gun hand. “I am not a girl.” She replied solemnly.

“Sorry Gunthia,” Proporzha replied softly before rounding on Krys again. “Well, you get my point!” 

“I don't care, I'm writing and that's it!” Krys gripped on to the pencil tightly. “So what did you guys learn that will help us disassemble the bureaucracy in Kris so we can free lance as errand runners to level up before we fight my brother?”

Gunthia, Proporzha and Fly Butler all exchanged sheepish looks with one another. Krys furrowed his brow, watching as Gunthia started kicking a hole in the dirt floor. Fly Butler scratched his head and whistled, fixing his gaze on a cloud in the sky. Proporzha laughed nervously and clutched her elbow, shifting her weight from one foot to another. 

“... What is it?” Krys asked.

“Well…” Proporzha restrained a nervous giggle. “We didn't realize that's what we were supposed to be doing.”

Krys’ face dropped and turned a frosty blue as a the ghost of his exasperation floated out of his mouth. The party just stared at him as Krys closed his eyes and flopped backwards, legs frozen crooked in the air.

“Is he dead? Grandpa is hungry.” Gunthia asked, sniffing the air about Krys’ body.

“NO I AM NOT DEAD I JUST CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GUYS! WHAT WERE YOU DOING AT THAT PARTY IF YOU WEREN'T GATHERING INFORMATION THEN?” Krys yelled, jumping up and waving his arms around.

“I was serving drinks and horderves to guests!” Fly Butler buzzed proudly.

“I was dancing with noblemen, didn't you notice?” Proporzha tossed her hair over her shoulder.

“I got the food.” Gunthia grunted.

With a proud smile, Gunthia opened up her tiny waist coat and revealed that the inside was lined with several boiled hams on hooks. She then opened various pockets on her camouflage cargo pants to show that they were stuffed with mozzarella sticks. 

“Three weeks of planning, thriving and murder… wasted!” Krys sighed, folding in half before being hit with a brain wave that sent him jumping back up with joy. “But it was great practice so next time we'll break in even faster to get that information! Didn't even break a sweat!”

“You can't just use your catchphrase like that Krys! It doesn't make sense!” Proporzha rolled her eyes. 

“No time to argue! Back to town!” Krys snapped the notebook shut and stuck the other pencil on his sweatband before speeding off to town as fast as his legs would carry him.


End file.
